Ugly Brittany
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: The title says it all. Brittany learns the true meaning of beauty and friendship.


**People with glasses and braces shouldn't get offended. This story is only for fun. It means nothing. Not everyone with glasses and braces are ugly. This is a Brimon friendship story. They're just friends. I swear!**

**Ugly Brittany**

Brittany woke up early Sunday morning. This was unusual for Brittany to wake up before noon on a weekend, but Miss Miller had scheduled a dentist check up for them at eight o'clock. Brittany reluctantly crawled out of bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Brittany looked up at her reflection in the mirror and jumped, surprised too see a pink blob she assumed to be herself. Squinting to see the image clearly, she found her attempt to no avail. She gave up and reached for her contacts on the bathroom sink. "Where are they?" Brittany mumbled to herself while feeling around her sink for her contacts.

Eleanor stepped into the bathroom to see Brittany frantically searching around the bathroom. "Loose something?" She asked finally speaking up.

Brittany's head whipped around in the direction of Eleanor's voice. "Ellie?" she called walking toward the green blur.

She squinted to make sure. Eleanor gave a confused look, wondering why her sister was squinting at her, when a thought occurred to her. "Brittany, did you lose your contacts?" Eleanor asked.

"No. I. Did. Not!" Brittany said defensively. "I just can't find them at this very moment in time." Brittany explained as she continued looking.

"So in other words… You lost them?" Eleanor asked already knowing the answer.

Brittany scoffed. "Well, that's one way of putting it, Ellie!" She replied with a slight attitude.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Miss Miller will just have to get you knew ones," Eleanor said stepping inside the bathroom, and opening the medicine cabinet. "But until then…" Eleanor trailed off pulling out an almost untouched glasses case.

Brittany turned around and saw what Eleanor was talking about. With a laggard groan, Brittany slipped the large, pink-rimmed glasses onto her face. Eleanor smiled reassuringly at her sister, but Brittany just rolled her eyes and stomped into her room.

***

"Brittany! Let's go!" Miss Miller called later that day. "You're going to be late for your dentist appointment."

Slowly and unwillingly, Brittany made her way down stairs. "Brittany, where are your contacts?" Jeanette asked concerned.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I lost them." She said putting on her jacket.

"Oh, dear," Miss Miller said, "We'll just have to stop at the optometrist before your dentist appointment."

Brittany only nodded. She was glad she only had to wear her glasses for a few more minutes.

***

"TWO WEEKS!?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Brittany, but that's as soon as I can get your replacement contacts to you." Dr. Diana explained apologetically.

Brittany groaned and followed Miss Miller and her sisters back to the car. "Cheer up sweetheart, it's not all bad." Miss Miller soothed as they drove towards the dentist office.

"Not that bad?" Not that bad!?" Brittany exclaimed.

Miss Miller cringed at Brittany's tone. "Well, look on the bright side. Things couldn't get any worse." Miss Miller said in an attempt to console Brittany.

Brittany sighed and began to calm down. "I guess you're right Miss Miller." She agreed finally coming down from her spas attack.

***

"AHHH!"

"Brittany, it's not that bad!" Eleanor soothed.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!? It is that bad! I have to get br… br… br…"

"Braces?" Jeanette answered for her.

"AHHH!" Brittany cried again.

Eleanor began to rub Brittany's back warmly. "Don't worry Brittany. You can get invisible braces." Eleanor suggested cheerfully.

Brittany sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You're right. I don't feel so bad now." Brittany said cracking a small smile.

"I'm sorry Brittany, we're going to have to give you regular, metal braces until we can get you invisible ones." Dr. Gatlin said with remorse coating every word.

Brittany looked horrified. "How long will that take?" Miss Miller asked.

Dr. Gatlin pushed his chair with his legs and it rolled across the room to his computer. After hitting some buttons he rolled back towards the Miller family. "About two weeks."

"AHHH!" Brittany began sobbing once again.

Eleanor, Jeanette, and Miss Miller all jumped at her sudden outburst. "Alright Brittany, tilt your head back, and say 'ah.'" Dr. Gatlin instructed.

"Ahhh!" Brittany sobbed while talting her head back.

***

The next day at school, Eleanor and Jeanette walked through the main doors to be immediately greeted by the Chipmunks. "Hey, guys. Wher's Brittany?" Alvin asked.

"She's right-" Eleanor paused when she did not see her sister behind her. Rolling her eyes she opened the door and poked her head out of it. "Brittany come on!" Eleanor called.

"I look horrible!" Brittany whined.

Eleanor rolled her eyes again and grabbed Brittany by her wrist, pulling her into view of everyone else. Brittany reluctantly walked through the door. Once in full view, everyone noticed the paper bag on her head.

Blinking a few times, Theodore finally asked, "What up with the bag?"

"She doesn't want people to see her." Jeanette answered.

"I look horrible!" Brittany repeated.

It was Jeanette's turn to roll her eyes. "Brittany, we almost look exactly alike." Jeanette said in an attempt to sooth.

"You look horrible, too." Brittany continued to whine. "no offense." She finished quickly.

Jeanette frowned. "yet, I'm offended."

Eleanor smacked her lips in frustration. "Ugh, she's just being silly." Eleanor said grabbing the bag on Brittany's head.

"No!" Brittany said struggling to keep the bag on her head.

Unfortunately, being a paper bag, it ripped after the first tug. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore starred in amazment. They starred and blinked, but remained silent. Eleanor shifted her eyes and punch Alvin in the arm. "Ow!" Alvin turned in the direction of the punch and saw Eleanor motioning for him to say something. "Oh, uh... you look... different." Alvin said. Brittany glared at him. "What?" His gazed traveled to her baby sister who was also glaring at him. "What I say?" Eleanor rolled her eyes and walked away.

Alvin turned to Theodore, who only shrugged. They both followed Eleanor down the hall. Simon rolled his eyes at his brothers' ignorance. "I think what Alvin meant was that you still look nice, only in a different way." Simon clarified.

"Yeah, right." Brittany said crossing her arms. "I look h-"

"No you don't!" Jeanette interrupted in a frustrated tone.

"Yeah," Simon agreed, chuckling slightly at the sight of Jeanette becoming frustrated. "If you ask me, it's a change for the better." He continued.

Both Brittany and Jeanette gave him a confused look. "How?" They asked at the some time.

"Well," Simon began waling to his locker and the girls followed. "This is the perfect opportunity for you to realize how important inner beauty really is." Simon explained.

Jeanette smiled in agreement. Brittany continued to frown. "I'm glad you think so." She said walking down the hall. She opened her locker and began checking herself in the mirror she had placed in there for her own vanity needs.

Suddenly Brittany saw a group of familiar faces in the corner of her mirror. _Uh oh. _She thought.

"Brittany!?" The tallest blonde, Muffy, choked out. "Brittany Miller!?"

Brittany cringed and slowly turned towards the group of skeptic girls. "H-hey, Muffy." Brittany greeted nervously.

"Brittany, what happened to you?" Another girl asked.

Brittany bit her lip. "Um, I sort of lost my contacts and it just so happens, I need braces." She explained as calmly as she could.

"Couldn't you get, like, invisible braces?" Muffy asked still astounded.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, but it's going to take two weeks to get them, same for my contacts." Brittany explained.

Muffy shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Girls! Conference!" She said as the group formed a huddle. Brittany fidgeted nervously while they talked. She jumped as they scattered back into their original standing points. "Brittany, in order to keep our, as in mine and yours, _our_ reputations in tact... we think it would be best if you don't hang around us." Muffy said, and with a snap of her fingers the group dispersed.

Brittany stood in stock. _This couldn't be happening to me._

***

"Well, I'm sorry the happened to you Brittany." Jeanette said after school that day. "you can hang out with me at the bowling alley if you want." Jeanette offered.

Brittany shook her head. "I don't know."

"C'mon," Jeanette continued to persuade. Brittany still seemed a bit unsure. "It'll make you feel better." Jeanette sang. Brittany thought about it and finally shrugged in agreement. Jeanette smiled as they turned towards the bowling alley downtown.

They walked into the bowling alley and Brittany was immediately greeted by an unfamiliar faces. She became more relaxed when she saw one face she recognized. "Hey, Jeanette." Simon greeted. "Hey, Brittany. Are you feeling any better?" He asked wrapping a supportive arm around Brittany's shoulders.

Brittany cracked a small smile, and nodded. The support of her sisters and closest friends did help. Simon and Jeanette smiled in accomplishment as they lead Brittany to their group of friends. "Uh... who are these guys?" Brittany asked in a whisper.

"Oh," Jeanette said walking over to the group. "This is Melvin, the president of the math club," Jeanette introduced gesturing to a boy playing with a protractor. "This is Chloe, _vice _president of the math club," Jeanette continued pointing to a girl studying a purple bowling ball. "Here's Peter, Martin, Ben, and Cassy from the bug collecting club." Jeanette gestured to the people plastic containers. "And Vanessa." Jeanette finished pointing to a girl with a book, who waved shyly.

Simon chuckled at Jeanette's finish. "She's shy." Simon pointed out with a smile.

Brittany's smile grew wider. "Well, nice to meet you. All of you." Brittany said with a small giggle.

Jeanette smiled. "Guys, this is my sister, Brittany." Jeanette introduced.

Brittany smiled and waved at the group. They all let out a dull and uninterested murmur. Brittany's face fell. "They don't seem very friendly." Brittany whispered to Simon.

"It's okay they're just preoccupied." Simon said in their defense.

Chloe looked up from her bowling ball. "What's she doing here?" She asked tartly.

Brittany was taken aback by the sudden attitude. Jeanette frowned at the tone and held her sister protectively. "Chloe, cool it. She's had a rough day." Simon defended with a glare.

Chloe scoffed and returned to her bowling ball calculations. Jeanette rolled her eyes and turned towards Brittany. "Don't mind Chloe. She's just not a big fan of the group of people you choose to hang out with." Jeanette explained.

Brittany nodded, understanding how she felt. Truth was, she wasn't a fan of them at the moment either.

***

Brittany watched as Simon, Jeanette, and some of their other friends bowled. She sat next to who she remembered to be Cassy. "Um... hi." Brittany said nervously. Cassy did not acknowledge Brittany's presence. She took in a deep breath. "I like how your retainer matches your... bug collecting pin." Brittany pointed out trying to make conversation. Cassy continued what she was doing. Brittany wasn't sure if she was being ignored or if Cassy was too busy to hear her. Brittany decided to spark her interests. She picked up one of the containers and studied the creature inside. "What kind of bug is this?"

"A household pest, with long feelers, and a flat soft body." Cassy answered.

When she heard no response she glanced up to see Brittany's confused look. "Which is?"

"A cockroach."

"Ew!" Brittany exclaimed pushing the roach away from her.

Hearing someone laughing, Brittany glanced up to see Simon trying to hide his laughter. Brittany glared playfully at him, but couldn't help but smile too. Simon motioned for Brittany to come over. "Want to take a shot?" He asked offering her the ball.

Brittany shook her head. "I don't think I can." She confessed.

Simon smiled. "C'mon, it's easy." Simon continued to assure. Brittany smiled nervously and accepted the ball trying not to drop it. She gripped it as best as she could. Simon chuckled a bit. "Okay, hold it like this." Simon stood behind Brittany and guided her to a more comfortable stance. "Now, relax... and... let go." Brittany smiled when she saw all the pens fall. "Good job." Simon congratulated.

A small blushed creeped up on Brittany's cheeks. She bit her lip and hoped Simon didn't notice. Simon released his grip around her and went to retrieve his bowling ball. Brittany continued to smile and turned to be greeted by a glare from from Chloe. Brittany jumped in surprise. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked scowling down at Brittany.

Brittany felt a little intimidated, but cracked a small smile. "Uh... bowling..."

"Cute, but there's a little problem with that." Brittany tilted her head slightly as she waited for an answer. "I hate cute!" Brittany straightened up in fear. "You think you can waltz in here with and automatically be accepted after everything you've ever said about _us_?" Chloe asked staring Brittany down.

"I-"

"You have another thing coming." Chloe interrupted. "Let me put this in terms even you can understand." Chloe said beginning to pace. "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. Now here we wonder did Humpty just fall, or was he pushed?" Chloe turned on her heels towards Brittany. "You're Humpty Dumpty, and right now you're on the wall." Chloe took a step closer so that they were nose to nose. "Watch your back, Humpty." Chloe walked away returning to her own lane.

Brittany suddenly felt like crying. It wasn't like her to feel intimidated. Of course it wasn't everyday that she got told off by metaphor. Grabbing her bag, Brittany prepared to leave. "Brittany, where are you going?" A voice called after her.

Turning around, Brittany saw Simon. "Oh, I'm just... I'm just going to head home." Brittany said throwing her book bag over her shoulder.

Simon furrowed his brow and slightly quickened his pace to catch her. Simon grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Why are you going home?" He asked.

Brittany swallowed. "You know, I have a lot of... homework to get to. So I really should get going." She answered nervously adjusting the strap on her bag.

Simon knew she was lying but didn't press the subject. "Do you Jeanette-"

"N-no!" Brittany interrupted quickly. Simon arched a suspicious, yet concerned, brow. "I mean... she's having so much fun. I'd hate to ruin it for her." Brittany covered up. "I'll just head home alone. If you could just tell Jeanette I'm gone and not to worry, that would be great." Simon nodded understandingly as Brittany left.

***

Brittany walked into her home, threw her house key on the table, and hung up her jacket. Turning around, she foze at the sight of Alvin on her couch. "Ellie?" she called.

Eleanor walked into the room. "What?" She asked innocently.

"There's an Alvin on our couch." Brittany pointed out.

Eleanor shifted her eyes slightly and half smiled at her sister. "I know." She answered with a slight giggle.

Brittany nodded. "Why?" She suddenly asked.

Alvin smiled. Well, Brittany. I love Eleanor and we've been dating for months now." He answered. Brittany gave Eleanor a horrified look. Eleanor bit her lip. "Yeah, and when you and Jeanette are gone, I come over and we make hot, passionate love all night long." Alvin finished with laughter.

Eleanor also burst into laughter as Brittany glared at them both. "We're studying for our home economics midterm." Eleanor explained sitting on the couch next to Alvin. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I just needed to be home." Brittany lied sitting in a chair across the room. Alvin leaned over and whispered something in Eleanor's ear, causing her to giggle. Brittany's eye brow rose in suspicion and curiosity. "What's all the whispering about?" She asked.

Eleanor smiled at her. "I believe that's between me, and my lover." Eleanor joked. Alvin and Eleanor laughed as Brittany glared at them. They immediately stopped laughing, but their smiles remained as they continued flipping through their books.

***

"Hey, Brittany." Simon greeted after school the next day.

"Hey." Brittany greeted with a smile.

Simon smiled back as he opened his locker. "What's new?" He asked disappearing behind his locker door.

"Nothing much," Brittany paused as she thought. "Did you know Alvin and Eleanor are, like, best friends?"

Simon stood upright and gave Brittany a quizzical look. "Your sister Eleanor?" Simon asked. Brittany nodded. "My brother Alvin?" She nodded again. "Best friends?" Simn asked not believing it at all. "I thought they hated each other!" Simon said still surprised.

"I know!" Brittany agreed. "I saw it, and I don't even believe it!" She said with a laugh.

Simon soon joined her. "So, what are you up to today?" Simon asked throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

Brittany sighed. "well, I would have cheerleading practice, but... you know..." She trailed off a bit.

Simon nodded understandingly. "You know you're always welcome to hang out with me." Simon offered with a smile.

Brittany smiled back. "You're not in bug collecting club, are you?" she asked with a laugh.

"Ugh, no. Those kids are weird." Simon joked. "I'm actually in art club."

Brittany tilted her head slightly. "I didn't know that."

Simon shrugged. "No one does. Not my brothers, Dave, nobody." Simon confessed staring towards the art room.

Brittany followed. "So why tell me?" She asked.

Simon only smiled as he entered the art room. He cleared off a place for Brittany to sit. She smiled with appreciation. As Simon and the other club memebers listened to Ms. Hudelson talk about up coming events, Brittany studied her surroundings.

Four walls doused in school approved posters.

Three empty desk.

One globe.

One flag.

"Brittany?"

"Huh?" Brittany said suddenly snapping out of doing classroom "inventory."

Simon chuckled. "Come here, I want to show you something." Simon said motioning toward the easel.

Brittany followed curiously as Simon flipped through a sketch book. He finally settled on a page. Brittany gasped slightly when she saw a gorgeous strawberry-blonde Chipette. Radiant blue eyes twinkling with interest and delight. A smile so broad and gentle, it could make the most bullheaded man, grin from ear to ear. "Is that..." Brittany paused to push her glasses up her nose, only to have them slide back down. "Me?" She finished. Simon nodded with a smile. "When did you do this?" Brittany asked gazing at the picture.

"Last night." Simon turned the easel and began scribbling.

Brittany readjusted her glasses as she looked towards Simon. "But-"

"The words we use are not reality, but the way we perceive it." Simon stated plainly. He turned to picture around so it was once again facing Brittany.

Brittany cringed slightly at the sight. The once beautiful eyes now bordered by pink rimmed glasses, a gorgeous smile covered by braces. "What does that mean?" Brittany asked.

Simon tore the page from the book and gave it to Brittany. "Now what kind of friend would I be if I just told you that?" Simon joked.

Brittany reluctantly accepted the "ruined" sketching. "The kind with all major and minor organs in tact because he didn't frustrate me with words." Brittany half joked.

Simon only smiled as he walked away to work on a different project. Brittany was about to follow when, "Humpty?" She knew that voice. Turning around she saw she was correct. There was the less than friendly face of Chloe. "You're here too, Humpty?" She asked. Brittany opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by a laugh from Chloe. "Maybe, you didn't get it when I told you the first time. I'm not surprised. your IQ is that of a peanut." Chloe took off her glasses to clean them. "Maybe even less." She said placing them back on her face. Brittany frowned. "You don't belong here. If the popular girls don't want you, you're on your own. Don't expect any sympathy." Chloe concluded.

Brittany watched as Chloe went back over to her friends. Though her outward appearence had changed she was still Brittany, and she was going to stand up for herself until she saw Chloe and her friends laughing and whispering. Every once in awhile they would glance at her and would immediately be follwed by more laugher. Her courage was gone. Her body teansed and burned as her eyes welled up with tears.

From teasing to teased.

"Brittany?"

Brittany turned towards the voice. When she saw it came from Simon she lowered her head once again. "Um, Simon. I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I think," Brittany paused to wipe away a stray tear. "I think I'll, you know, go home." She began grabbing her things, and prepared to leave.

Simon furrowed his brow in confusion. "But-"

"Thank for the picture." Brittany interupted hugging Simon. Before he could hug back, and before anything could be said, Brittany left.

For the rest of the week, Brittany seemed rather distant from everyone else. She walked alone to and from class. At lunch she would sit and eat silently rarely even glancing up.

On Friday morning, Brittany sat on her bed staring at the ceiling when there was a faint knock on the door. "Come in."

Miss miller poked her head in. "Brittany, you're going to be late for school." She said sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm not really up for school today, Miss Miller." Brittany said turning over onto her stomach.

"Well, I have a surprise for you." Miss Miller teased.

"I'm not in the mood for surprises either, Miss Miller." Brittany said.

Miss Miller smiled. "I think you'll like this surprise."

Brittany turned towards Miss Miller with a curious face.

***

"Hey Eleanor." Alvin and Theodore greeted simultaneously. Eleanor smiled and began her walk to her locker with Alvin and Theodore in tow.

Simon blinked at the sight of Alvin and Eleanor getting along. Coming back to reality, Simon turned towards Jeanette. "Where's Brittany?" He asked.

"Miss Miller said she was staying home." Jeanette answered walking towards her locker.

Simon followed. "Why?" He asked. Jeanette only shrugged. "Well, is she going to the dance tonight?" He asked.

"Doubt it," Jeanette answered closing her locker. "She's been a real loner lately." I didn't even see her leave her room this morning." Jeanette explained.

Simon gave her a confused look. Admittedly, Brittany had been acting weird since Tuesday when he showed her the art room. The bell rang interrupting his thought, though he continued thinking about it all day.

***

"Thank you, Miss Miller!" Brittany called downstairs later that day.

"No problem, dear." She called back.

Brittany closed her bedroom door and decided to start her homework. while digging through her backpack, she found the picture Simn gave her. Studying it carefully, the words of Simon came to mind.

_The words we use are not reality, but the way we perceive it._

Brittany smiled as she finally understood. She walked over to her desk drawer and grabbed the tape. She began taping the picture to her wall. "Brittany, you have a visitor!" Miss Miller called upstairs.

Brittany's eye brows furrowed in confusion. Everyone she knew was supposed to be at the dance by now. "Just send them up Miss Miller." Brittany called back. She waited as she heard footsteps and the door slowly open. "Simon? What are you doing here?" Brittany asked noticing a Justin Timberlake poster on her wall and quickly snatching it down.

Simon chuckled. "I couldn't go out and have fun knowing one of my best friends were sitting around all alone." Simon explained. "I see you got your contacts and invisible braces early." Simon pointed out.

Brittany smiled a full smile for the fisrt time since she got her braces earlier that week. "Yeah, the braces were a surprise from Miss Miller." Brittany sat on her bed and offered the space beside her to Simon, who accepted her offer. "She found my contacts under the sink in the bathroom." Brittany explained.

Simon chuckle once again. "you didn't think of looking there before?" Simon asked with an amused smile.

"No way! There's probably spiders down there." Brittany shuddered.

Simon continued to laugh. "I bet you're happy to get back to your normal self."

Brittany smiled. "Well, I've always been myself. It was only my outward appearance that changed. I finally figured that out because of you." Brittany smiled motioning to the picture now hanging on her wall.

"So you finally figured out why I did that?" Simon asked.

Brittany shifted her right leg under her left. "The words we use are not reality, but the way we perceive it." Brittany quoted. "you wanted me to know that even though what I _looked like _had changed, nothing about _me_ did. I was still beautiful." Brittany explained with a smile. Simon smiled back and pulled her into a friendly hug. "That or because you're so mean and stupid." Brittany joked. Simon laughed pushed her playfully. Brittany pushed him back in the same good-natured fun.

***

"AHHH!"

"Brittany, remain calm!" Jeanette soothed.

"Remain calm? The whole social pyramid has been thrown into chaos!" Brittany exclaimed.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Brittany-"

"Jeanette. I have to agree with Brittany. This is worth freaking out about." Simon said staring at the sight before him.

Jeanette sighed. "Admittedly, I too am shocked, but it's... not... that... OKAY IT'S HORRIBLE!" Jeanette freaked out herself.

Theodore stood silently at his eldest brother about to plant a kiss on his girlfriend when... all three of them burst into laughter.

"Brittany, you should've seen the look on your face!" Eleanor laughed.

"Brittany? What about Jeanette? Her reaction was priceless." Theodore commented giving Alvin a high-five.

Brittany, though relieved, glares at the trio. "You guys are horrible!"

The three continued laughing all the way to their lockers.

Brittany, Jeanette, and Simon walked towards their own lockers when they bumped into Muffy and her group of friends. "Brittany, since you have your invisible braces and your contacts are back in, you can stop hanging out with those losers and hang out with us again." Muffy said.

Brittany scoffed slightly. "That loser is my sister and one of my closest friends. So is the other loser!" Simon pouted slightly feeling a bit offended. "Why would I want to join a group of superficial girls, who only want to hang out with you if you meet their qualifications of beauty?" Brittany asked. "I wouldn't dare demean myself in that way, and you know Muffy. You don't exactly meet my qualifications of beauty. You're mean, you look down on people just to make you feel good about yourself, and your just a real-"

"Witch with a capital B?" Jeanette asked.

"That too!" Brittany agreed. "You're inside is almost as ugly as those shoes you're wearing." Muffy and her friends gasped. "Almost." Muffy's friends then started spzzing. "No thanks Muffy, but I know who my real friends are." Brittany then walked away without saying anything.

"Yeah!" Simon added and was immediately pulled away by Jeanette.

Jeanette ran up to Brittany and hugged her.

"Brittany, I'm so proud of you! What you did back there was great." Jeaentte said squeezing her sister.

"I'm proud of you, too." Simon said a smile.

Brittany pulled away from Jeanette. "Then what are you doing all the way over there? There's room for one more." Brittany said offering a hug. Simon chuckled. "They're free!" Brittany sang.

As Simon was about to hug her, "Humpty Dumpty? Where have you been lately?" Chloe's voice rang.

Brittany stomped her foot. "Look you little hot-headed steam engine! I've taken enough of your crap! I've been on both sides of teasing and so have you, so you know how much it hurts and so do I." Chloe arched her brow and crossed her arms as she listened. "you think you're so much bette than me, Muffy, and all the other popular girls but you're just as bad." Brittany stepped closer to Chloe. "Why don't you come off that pedestal and join the rest of us here on planet Earth."

Chloe smirked. "You're a real case H- Brittany." Chloe corrected herself and walked away.

"Right, anyway." Brittany turned back to get her hug from Simon.

Simon laughed and as he was about to hug back, the bell rang. Simon quickly passed her and began running to class. Brittany's mouth hung open in shock as Jeanette laughed. "C'mon, you can kill him after class."

Brittany complied and followed Jeanette to class.

***

**There's a moral to this story, whether you noticed or not.  
Something you should never forget. Oh great, I forgot!  
It had something to do with beauty, ugh!  
Maybe it was about getting that hug.  
Oh, well, just the same, I had to point this out in the end.  
Simon and Brittany are only friends.  
To put them together is what you'd expect me to do,  
You should know me better by now, thanks for reading, and review!**


End file.
